charade_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uratha creation guide
So you want to create an Uratha, but you don't know where to start? Despair no further. This guide will lead you through the most vital parts you need to know to create a believable Uratha! Introduction The Uratha are a dynamic race, fitting for everyone from the beginner to the more advanced roleplayer. Since they're very sociable creatures, it's often easy to both plot and create new threads with an Uratha character, as they're often where they need to be at a given time. This little guide, divided into six parts, will not tell you exactly how the character application should be filled out, but rather describe of the race specifics that's good to have in mind when you create an Uratha character for Charade of Shadows. 'Pre-Change Uratha?' Is it possible to create a character that is an Uratha, but has yet to go through their First Change? Yes, it is! Just fill out your character application as usual, and in the part where race specifics are added, just fill out "Has yet to undergo First Change" instead of putting information there. The only thing that you have to keep in mind whilst creating a pre-Change Uratha, a so called nuzushul, is that nuzushuls often are very emotional in comparison to regular humans. Part 1. Choose a tribe. The Uratha on Charade of Shadows can be roughly divided into three different affiliations; the Forsaken, the Pure, and the Bale Hounds. The main difference between these affiliations can be described as religious, which in turn affect the character's motivation and attitude. The Forsaken has continued the legacy of Urfarah, which means they fight to achieve and maintain a balance between the humans and the spirits. The Pure also follows this path to a certain degree, but their main focus is to restore Pangea; Urfarah's territory. The different Pure tribes tries to achieve this through different means, but most of them carry some kind of resentment towards the Forsaken and would rather not cooperate with them. Finally, there's the Bale Hounds, that aims to sabotage both the balance and the restoration of Pangea, to instead introduce the spirits as the new overlords of the Earth. The difficulty level of your Uratha character is dependant on what affiliation you choose. To play a Forsaken that changed recently doesn't demand that you possess a lot of knowledge about such things as Harmony and Gifts; that you know the basic concept will get you a long way. However, to play a Pure or a Bale Hound character, demands that you understand what an Act of Penance is, but also that these characters are not "evil" or "sadistic" – their motivations are different, but just as justified as the Forsaken's cause. A quick rundown on each of the tribes, their affiliation, and their general difficulty level within brackets. Details on the nine different tribes, how they live and what their philosophy is, can be read about on the Uratha Wiki. 'The Bale Hounds' If you decide to create a Bale Hound, you will also have to choose what tribe the Bale Hound is masquerading as a member of. This could be any tribe amongst both the Forsaken and the Pure, but it must be one of them, as no Bale Hounds even show their true colors to anyone except each other. On Charade of Shadows, you may create Bale Hound character without having the general public know this. Fill in what tribe your character masquerades a membership of, and send a personal message to Uratha administrator Levine telling that the character is instead of the Bale Hounds. This information will not be conveyed to other administrators nor the other members. Part 2. Choose an auspice. If you decided to create a member of the Pure, or a Bale Hound masquerading as a Pure tribe member, you can move directly onto Part 3. But if you settled for one of the five Forsaken tribes, or a Bale Hound that has infiltrated one of these tribes, read on. An auspice is the phase of the moon during which your Uratha character experienced their First Change. Having an auspice will give your character a different role within her tribe and pack, such as a warrior, an historican, or maybe a spirit-hunter. Those Uratha that have an auspice proudly shows it off, as it marks their relationship with their Mother Luna, whom they hold deep respect for. The longer the time passed since your Uratha's First Change, the more affected will they be by the different traits that can be applied to the different auspieces, so choose carefully. Note that whilst Bale Hounds only fake their relationship with Mother Luna, their act will not be thrustworthy unless they try to adjust their showed traits and skills to match their auspice. Thus, most Bale Hounds tends to fake the same auspice that they were actually born under, as this has already given them som basic understanding about the workings of a certain auspice. A Bale Hound may, however, choose which Lunar Choir to follow, if they think they can keep the act up. A simple overview on the five different auspices, more can be read on the Uratha Wiki. Part 3. Choose a pack. *ranking *available packs *supernatural interactions Part 4. Choose your gifts. To decide on your gifts, you must have finished the previous parts of this guide. In relationship to the amount of years that have passed since your Uratha's First Change, you may then choose your gifts within restrictions. The gifts available for your character is divided into three different categories; auspice, tribal, and open gifts. Auspice gifts are only open to Forsaken or Bale Hounds of the corresponding auspice. The tribal gifts are only available to a member of the tribe(s) that meet the restrictions. Finally, the open gifts can be used by anyone. To pick the appropriate gifts for your character, you should have clear view on the Uratha's role within her tribe and pack. Is he or she an alpha, that likes to keep things neat and orderly? Is he or she a spirit hunter, that needs to delve deep into the Shadow Realm? Is he or she a strong fighter? Picking your gifts according to your Uratha's role will not only make the gifts actually useful in roleplay, but it will also make your character more believable! On Charade of Shadows, you're allowed one ''level in a gift of your choice for each ''two ''years the Uratha have been transformed. For example, an Uratha that have been turned for 4 years can choose two level one gifts, or one level two gift, whereas an Uratha character that have been transformed for 15 years have a maximum of 8 levels to spend. Each Uratha character can have a maximum of three different gifts. Keep in mind that the higher level the gift, the higher the difficulty level of your character. The demands on an application for a character with two level five gifts will be strict, and your roleplay will also be supervised by the administrators to ensure the gifts aren't abused. If you aim to go for an easily playable character, choose one that is close to their First Change, or don't spend all the levels that you're allowed to have. 'The Bale Hounds' If you want to hide your Bale Hound character to the other members, but still having her wielding one of the tribal-restricted gifts, you provide this information in the PM to Uratha administrator Levine. Please note that your chosen level in one of these gifts count towards the total amount of levels in Gifts you're allowed to have, even though you don't write these gifts out in your character application. Please note that if your Bale Hound is exposed to an Uratha of the Forsaken or Pure tribes, or revealed to the spirit world in some other way, they will lose the ability to wield ''all of their acquired auspice gifts. This applies indifferently to wherever you've chosen to play your Bale Hound as a hidden character or not. 'Switchers' Of course, there are werewolves that switch between tribes, either as a part in their history or as a part of roleplaying on Charade of Shadows. Werewolves that go from a Forsaken tribe to a Pure tribe lose their ability to wield their auspice gifts, but they might be able to keep their gifts when switching to the Bale Hounds, as long they're not found out. Members that go from a Pure tribe to the Forsaken or Bale Hounds may chose to begin the path of a gift that matches their achieved auspice. Tribal gifts works in a different way. As long the Uratha doesn't switch between affiliations, she may keep the current level of her tribal restricted gift, although she won't be able to advance in them. A Fire-Touched becoming a Predator King may thus keep her achieved level in the Fevor gifts. This gift, or these gifts, will count towards the total gift amount maximum of three. If, however, one goes from Pure to Forsaken, the tribal gifts are lost too. Only gifts in the open category can be sure to persist if the Uratha switches affiliation. Part 5. Choose your virtue and vice. Now it's time to decide on your character's virtue, and vice. Although virtue and vice is something you have to decide on no matter your choice of race, these traits plays a simple yet vital role in creating a believable Uratha character. As the werewolves are very emotional creatures, they're prone to act out both their vice and virtue in many situations, especially in comparison to humans that can be considered to be of a more dualistic nature. Acting out one's virtue or vice also affects your character's level of Harmony. Actions that goes against the characters virtue, or along the line of their vice, will decrease Harmony over time, whereas acting out the virtue slowly raises the Harmony level. This part is also especially essential for a Bale Hound character. As each of the great Maeljin's represent one of the vices, most Bale Hounds often chooses to act out their vice as often as possible in order to please the Maelinet. Over time, the Bale Hounds may turn to act out the other vices as well just in order to please the spirits. Part 6. Fill in the rest! Congratulations! You have now reached the part where you're free to find that awesome playby, flesh out the personality section and write a history for your Uratha character! If you still feel uncertain about anything having to do with the Uratha or your Uratha character creation, feel free to contact Uratha administrator Levine by PM at any time! A friendly reminder! The shape of your Uratha's Urhan form, is dependant on which country their human parent descended from. Read more about this on the Uratha Wiki! Category:Uratha Lore